Worth It In The End
by Livia Jujube
Summary: Rainbow and Lakeisha make friends with Draco, the 3 of them having in common to hate Harry Potter. Draco has a plan, but to succeed, he needs the girls to get friends with Harry and Ron. Will it be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

An other stories Julie and are writting together!  
Are you a fan of Harry Potter *smiles* we are!   
  
Livia : chapters 1-3-5 etc...  
Julie : chapters 2-4-6 etc...  
  
-"Rainbow" is completly like Livia, and "Lakeisha" is like Julie.  
-this story is COPYRIGHTED as well as the ideas.  
-Please, REVIEW!  
-e-mail us anytime! Jujube_and_Livia@hotmail.com  
  
CHAPTER 1  
(By Livia)  
  
-Rainbow  
  
That school was cool. When I got a letter from Hogwarts, telling me I was accepted to the school, my smile grew. But it was not a happy smile. I never happy smile. It was a mischievous smile. I knew I could do a lot of tricks there. I love to laugh. I didn't know why people said I was mean. We all need to have fun in life, don't we? Anyway, I heard the superstar of the school was Harry Potter. Nice, very cute he was that Potter, but I hated him. He survived to Voldemort, I mean come on, there's something hiden. And I hated him even more because... because it was IMPOSSIBLE to hate him! Famous people are normally selfish, proud, mean and no one sane can normally stand around them. But this Potter... he was the opposite! Okay, first, he survived to Voldemort, second, he's perfect. Come on, I'm not stupid. There's something going on with that Harry Potter. I completly HATE him.  
  
My name got called and I sat on the small bench. I felt no nervosity at all when Miss McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head. I looked at a hot blond who had already been sent to Slytherin, and he was completly like me. I think his name was Draco Malfoy, and rumors were that he hated Potter. I was already completly in love with that Draco guy. Okay, i'm exagerating, but I know we would get along really well.  
  
"You are foxy... really crafty. You are courageous, but... no, definatly, you go in... SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat said.  
I smiled proudly and went to sit down with all the other new and old in Slytherin. That same hot blond went to sit next to me and I felt I was gonna get him.  
"What a weird name... Rainbow?"  
I looked at him with a foxy smile.  
"What a weird name... Draco?" I played.  
He smiled and came closer to me.  
"You seem completly like the girl I was searching for. And..." he paused before to turn to an other girl I didn't know.  
"So do you." He added, pointing her.  
"Look lil man," I started as he turned to me again. "If you want me, you better run."   
I got closer to him and smiled mischievously. "And you WILL run." I whispered.  
"You should know, lady, that I always get what I want." Draco said proudly.  
"Oh I believe you, and I didn't say you wouldn't get me. I said you'll hafta run. It's not because you get something, that it was actually easy. Ain't I right, Malfoy?"  
He came closer again and put his arm around my shoulders.  
"You'll fall madly for me. And than you will help me."  
I got out rudly of his embrace.  
"I won't help you to anything." I sent him mad eyes.  
"But, you could like it." He pointed.  
"How could I?" I crossed my arms.  
Sure, this guy was sweet, and hot. But truely ANNOYING.  
"You like to flirt, it's obvious. You are like me, you get what you want. And there's something I want, and that could interest you too."  
"I doubt it Malfoy." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"If you give yourself to me, I'll give myself to you." He proposed.  
"THAT was what could interest me?" I said, sending him a disgusted look.  
"No. But I can't tell that to someone whom I won't be sure will be on my side." He pointed.  
"I guess I'll be on your side." The girl on the other side of Draco said. "I'm curious, and i'll help." She added.  
My eyes got smaller out of anger. I wondered if this would compromise my chances with Draco. I didn't have any choice but to accept his offer.  
"Alright Alright. I give myself to you. I'll help. But not for nothing. You have to promise me there will be something at the end of these secrets and goings-on."  
Draco smiled proudly to me again, rubbing his hands together.  
"I promise you both. It will be worth it in the end." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
(By Julie)  
  
-Lakeisha   
  
It has been two days I was at Hogwarts. Rainbow and I were getting a bit annoyed with Draco since he didn't seem to want to tell us how we could help him. Rainbow and I were outside looking at Harry Potter and his friends talking about some stuff. This guy was probably the reason why me, Rainbow and Draco had mostly in common. We all hated him. I couldn't stand him being all happy and perfect all the times. His friends weren't better. Especially, Hermione. Rainbow each day was trying to find a way to make her shut up for a while and I have to say, she succeeded to do it a couple of times.   
"Damn, I can't wait for Draco to tell us why he needs our help." I sighed.   
"Me, too. But, I think I can survive a couple of days more. Anyways, he's hot, so maybe I could have fun torturing him." Rainbow laughed.   
"You're weird. Well, if you want him, he's all yours. I don't go for that kind of guy." I replied.   
"What? Don't tell me you prefer guys like that Potter." She said.   
"I like guys that I can manipulate easy. It's a difference." I told her.   
"My favorite ladies. How are you doing?" We heard from behind us.   
We turned to see Draco smiling as he got in front of us.   
"I would be better if I knew what you need us for." I answered him.   
"Awww... Don't be like that. I'm about to tell you what we're going to do for me." He smiled mischievously.   
Rainbow and I looked at each other and then looked at him.   
"You two will need to get friends with Harry and his stupid friend, Ron." He told us.   
"WHAT?" Me and Rainbow shouted.   
"It won't be hard. I mean, you use your charms and the guys will be in your palms." He added.   
"I won't go and pretend that I like these guys. What do you have in mind?" Rainbow asked him again.   
"You girls start by being their friends and you'll learn more as we go on." He answered her.   
"And why would we accept that? What's in for us?" I asked madly and tired of all these secrets.   
"Girl, you'll get what you deserve when your job is done." And with that he left us.   
"Great, how are we supposed to get close to these morons?" Rainbow asked me.   
"Don't ask me." I sighed as we got up to go to our class.   
We entered the class and we went to sit next to Potter and his friends. Ron didn't stop talking and I was wondering when he was going to shut up.   
"So, since when do you girls sit here with us?" Hermione asked her.   
Does she ever mind her own business damn it?   
"Since we felt like it." I answered trying to sound nice even though all I wanted was to punch her face.   
"I don't think we have been introduce properly, I'm Rainbow and this is Lakeisha." Rainbow introduced us.   
Boy, was she a better actress than me.   
"Well, I'm Harry and these are Ron and Hermione." Harry said extending his hand.   
Rainbow took it and smiled at him. Then, Snape got into class and started to talk.   
  
Later, Rainbow and I were back in the Slytherin house. Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle. I wondered why Draco was hanging around with them. For me, they were losers.   
"So, girls... How did it go? Are you in?" He asked us.   
"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Rainbow asked back.   
"Yea and especially with Hermione around. She kept looking at us weirdly. If I didn't remind myself every minute that I have to act like a nice girl, I would have done something to her." I sighed.   
"Don't worry, we'll get her out of the picture while you take care of the guys." He assured.   
"Who's we?" I asked him.   
"Crabbe and Doyle will help me. You have no worries." He told us before leaving us to go to the boys side of the house.   
"I can't wait to know why we have to get so nice with these guys. I mean, I feel sick just by trying to be nice." I sighed once more.   
"I know, but I hope Draco has something big in mind or else, we'll make him suffer at our turn." Rainbow smiled as she caressed the black fur of her cat.   
I nodded as I looked at my owl. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
(By Livia)  
  
-Rainbow  
That Potter was... sweet. But I SO hated him. I wish I could be a better witch than he is and do something to him. I'm not sure yet what... that's why I stayed with Draco. Sure, Draco was an ass, but he was also really hot, and I loved hot boys.  
I got up and looked at Lakeisha.  
"I need to talk to Malfoy. Since you said I could have him, not that I would have cared if you wanted him or not, but anyway, I decided it was now time to get what I want."  
Lakeisha smiled to me and moved her hand.  
"Sure just... go ahead!"  
I left my black cat on my bed and went to the boys' dormitory. Draco was there with Crabbe and Goyle. They were the only three left.  
"Rainbow." Draco said.  
He seemed happy to see me and sent me a smile I didn't completly like.  
"Crabbe, Goyle. Leave us."  
The two of them left the dormitory. I looked around to assure we were the only two in there.  
"I knew you'd come to me." He said when we were alone.  
"Are not you great, Malfoy." I said sarcastically.  
He laughed and came closer to me.  
"First time I saw you, I felt we'd get along really well." He admited.  
"Felt it too." I said.  
"And I knew you hated Potter, just like me, which made me fall for you." he added, putting one of his hands on my shoulder.  
"Look at this. Draco Malfoy fell for someone. You think I'm stupid, don't you?"  
"No. I'm real." He said without any facial expression.  
"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you have in mind but... that's okay 'cuz, you don't know what I have in mind either." I smiled mischievously.  
I put my arms slowly around his neck. He didn't make a move. I suddenly took him quickly closer to me before our lips met. I parted his lips to introduce my tongue as he was hugging me tight. When I broke our embrace, I smiled to him again. A foxy smile.  
"Remember one thing, Malfoy. I'm my own boss. No one else can be." I said, my eyes really small, almost as a threat.  
I started to walk in the opposite direction when he called my name.  
"What?" I said, turning to face him again.  
"I'm my own boss too. The good thing with me, is that I'm the boss of others, too. Remember that, pretty witch." He said, sending me a smile half-sexy, half-mean.  
I shook my head, my gaze as cold as I could.  
"I will. Thanks for the tip."  
"Don't go now." He asked before to walk up to me.  
"Why not?" I crossed my arms.  
"Because I want to kiss you again." He said, taking my arm and getting me closer to him.  
I pushed him in a rude way and sent him a haughty look.  
"I decide by myself when I want to kiss someone or not."  
I saw anger in Draco's eyes, and I got scared half a second.  
"You talk like Potter." He explained.  
To appologize, I got closer and kissed him again. One of his hands found my stomach. I didn't like this. A kiss would be all he'd get. Not feeling each other's up or anything like that yet. Did I look like an easy girl? We kissed deeply and just before his hand went to a wrong spot, I pushed him again.  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I've got a dirty job to do. Trying to be friends with Potter."  
With that, I walked out, leaving him behind. I went until the great hall where Harry was sitting, both eyes in a book. My eyes started to sparkle, thinking luck was with me. I tried to put on a sweet face and went to sit with him.  
"Harry Potter, right?"  
He looked at me, a smile on his lips.  
"Yea, and you are Rainbow. It's cool we started talking. I never thought you wanted to... I always thought you hated me."  
I HATE YOU, I wanted to scream. But I stayed calm, as usual.  
"No way... It's just... well it's kind of embarrassing to come and talk with the hero of the school."  
Harry blushed until his ears.  
"I'm not a hero, not yet a superstar." He said, looking down.  
"Well, for a lot of people, you are." I pointed, not mentioning I was not one of those. "To tell you the truth, I've always liked you, Potter. Maybe you would want to try it with me, what do you say?"  
"Are not you Draco's chick?"  
"DRACO'S WHAT?" I got mad, "I'm not anyone's object." I just said, getting calm again.  
Harry frowned, half-scared but still nodded.  
"O...kay... It's just that you are always with him."  
"True. We're friends. When I asked you to try with me, Harry, it was about friendship. We'll see for the rest."  
I couldn't believe I had said that. I wanted to puke.  
"It's weird you are here. Lakeisha just went to walk with Ron." He smiled to me.  
One point for Lakeisha. One point for Rainbow. The only question is, with who are we playing? 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
(By Julie)  
  
-Lakeisha   
  
I was getting back to Slytherin's dormitory after my walk with Ron. Boy was I glad to leave him. A guy that doesn't stop talking is a guy with nothing to say really. He could be funny, but quite annoying, too. I arrived in front of the portrait that was leading us into the dorm.   
"Password please." She said.   
"AllKeroPlanca." I replied and the portrait move so I could get in. Malfoy and his friends were sitting in the main room of the dormitory.   
"So, how was your walk with Ron? Was it any interesting?" He asked me getting up from his chair.   
"None of your business, but if you must know, it was boring as hell." I answered walking towards the stairs to go the girls part of the dorm.   
"Very funny, babe, but you'll need to give me more details. I need to know how things are coming." He added coming in front of me blocking me from getting upstairs.   
"Look, Malfoy. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. Nothing happened that could interest you." I sighed looking at him.   
I didn't know how Rainbow could find him interesting. He was annoying, but the fact that he hated Potter too and that he wanted to do something to make Potter fall was making me support him.   
"Very well, I guess it's a bit too soon for you to tell me big news. Although, I thought you two would have been quicker to get them wrapped around your fingers." He said on a tone to challenge me.   
"Well, we're all not like you. But you know, without me and Rainbow, your plan could fall really quick, so don't try to push my limits or else, I'll make sure you lose Rainbow as well. And don't think I won't cuz I will. I'm as bad as you." I whispered in his ear.   
"You're right on that point, girl, but anyways, I hope you'll understand that you and Rainbow need to be quicker than that. We do want this plan to work. Don't we?" He replied.   
"We do, but you'll have to understand that with Hermione around, we can't do everything we want." I reminded him.   
"Don't worry, soon, she'll be out of the picture." He smiled and finally let me go upstairs.   
  
The next day, Rainbow and I arrived in Mrs. McGonagall class. Like always, Harry and Ron were sitting in front, then followed by Hermione. Like usual, we sat in the back. Malfoy turned and smiled at us. I'm sure he was more smiling at Rainbow then me, so I didn't do anything and looked at my book. Then we heard someone running. The teacher was in her cat form at the moment, which thought it would fool anyone late like it already happened to Potter and Ron. We turned to see Neville entering the class trying to catch his breath. Then, Mrs. McGonagall changed to her human form.   
"You're late Neville." She told him.   
"I'm... I'm sorry." He said scared.   
Boy, I was wondering what he was doing here. He was scared of everything. Rainbow and Malfoy keep eyeeing each through the whole class as much as they could without being caught by the teacher. When class was over, we walked out to wait for Harry and Ron in the hall.   
"Hey Rainbow! Lakeisa!" Harry greeted.   
"Hey!" Rainbow acted all nice and all.   
"Hey Lekeisa!" Ron told me.   
"Hey Ronnie. How did you find the class?" I asked him.   
"It was okay. I guess." He only replied.   
Woa, what was happening to him. He was barely speaking.   
"Harry! Ron! We need to go." We heard Hermione say.   
"We're talking with them. I'm sure you can find your next class without them. Don't worry, we won't be late." Rainbow smiled at her.   
Knowing I really hated her, Rainbow knew that I would have said something that would have probably ruin our cover. Hermione looked at us as if she was trying to scare us. Did she forget we aren't scared of anything. Our names aren't Neville.   
"Fine." She only said and walked away from us.   
Finally, she was gone. I turned my attention back at Harry and Ron who were now both looking at Hermione leave.   
"You know that if you wanted to leave with her, you could go. We weren't forcing you to stay with us." I told them.   
"It's not that. She's been acting quite strange these days. We are just worried about her. We don't know what could be wrong with her. Usually, she would be getting mad at me for saying a spell wrong and today, she didn't say a thing." Ron replied.   
"I'm sure it just the fact of being new here. Don't worry. She'll get over it." I smiled at him. "But now, we should go back before we get late for class." I added.   
  
It was now supper time. Rainbow, Malfoy and I were eating at the same time that we were looking at Harry and his friends.   
"So, do you think they suspect something?" Draco asked us.   
"The guys? I seriously doubt it, but Hermione is getting more and more on our cases, if you don't do something fast, Draco. I'll end up doing something that I'll regret. Well, maybe not regret, but it won't certainly be nice." Rainbow told him.   
"Yea, I won't manage her either. I thought you and your little friends were supposed to take care of that problem." I agreed.   
"Don't worry, Goyle, Crabbe and I have everything planned for her. Tomorrow, you two will have plenty of time to take care of your business while we take care of ours." Draco replied.   
"I hope so or else..." I started, but he cut me.   
"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong." He assured us.   
I just hoped he was right, cuz I was tired of playing the nice girl. 


End file.
